


Shades of Red and Gold

by fabulousreaper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Clones, Gender or Sex Swap, I'm not changing the names, LIVE WITH THAT, Lesbians in Space, and I can't think of swap gender names, because that's lame, fem!Anakin, fem!obi-wan, male!Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody is fascinated by Obi-Wan's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Red and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Because gender swaps where only one of them is swapped are lame, I decided to do one where EVERYONE WAS SWAPPED! I will admit, it was a little difficult to picture what they looked like in my head, but I was able to use a SW game on rinmaru games to help. Please note that the only thing that has changed about the characters are their genders. It's not my intention to change their characterization due to their gender. Also I have a MIGHTY NEED for space lesbians, don't judge.

Cody had always been fascinated with her general. Even in the midst of battle she was somehow always able to remain poised and calm. No one believed her when she said that Kenobi once had tea with the enemy to stall for time for General Skywalker and her then new padawan Ahsoka Tano. Cody did have to admit that such an instance was rather peculiar, but if one knew Obi-Wan they did not put such a thing past her. Even when discussing surrender she had been proper and poised. Her legs crossed politely, hands placed gracefully on her lap, back straight, and not a single hair out of place.

Say what you will, but Cody was fascinated with Obi-Wan's hair. Her general's hair was a beautiful strawberry blonde, long and thick and always tied back into a tight bun or braid. That hair was much unlike her own and her sisters. Her hair was simply black and cut short, as required by the military. Some of the clones were able to get around the rules about hair, often doing styled buzz cuts and undercuts with a bit of hair on top. Some even tied their hair into cornrows or had tied back dreadlocks. They weren't supposed to have interest in trivial things such as beauty, but styling their hair was about more than that. It was about expressing their individuality, something that was encouraged by most of their Jedi generals.

There were only a couple times when Cody saw Obi-Wan with her hair down. The first was shortly after they were first introduced and Obi-Wan had invited her to her quarters for tea. Cody thought this strange for several reasons. First of all, if Kenobi wanted tea there was plenty in the mess hall. It wasn't until someone explained that when Kenobi said tea she really meant an evening together. Second of all, what level of formality was required for tea? They weren't going out anywhere, but just the term "tea" had a fancy aura about it. In the end Cody had settled for cleaning her armor before making her way to Kenobi's quarters. She hadn't known what to expect, but it certainly wasn't Obi-Wan in loose fitting Jedi robes, her golden red hair flowing past her shoulders and down to her waist. Cody had never seen hair that long, so she may have found her greeting caught halfway up her throat as she tried not to blatantly stare. Obi-Wan had smiled warmly to her, making Cody's heart beat a little faster.

"Ah, Commander, it's nice to see you." Obi-Wan's voice was smooth and refined. "I do hope this isn't interfering with your duties."

Cody forced herself to come out of her trance to speak. "Um, no sir, ma'am? No, I made sure I would have time."

Obi-Wan's smile brightened. "Thank you, Commander." She stepped to the side of the door. "Please, come in."

Cody nodded, ushering a soft thanks as she stepped into Obi-Wan's quarters. The Jedi quarters were simple but had more than the clone barracks. The general's had their own fresher within their quarters, a small kitchenette, and a small sitting area. It wasn't luxurious by any standards, but it was nice. Very fitting of the Jedi master. 

Obi-Wan stepped over to the kettle on the stove and turned the burner off. The kettle had been on the verge of whistling when Cody arrived, which in her mind counted as good timing.

"Please, sit." Obi-Wan said, gesturing to a chair. 

Cody nodded and quickly made her way to a chair, placing her helmet by her feet. Obi-Wan then pulled two plain white mugs from a cabinet, putting a tea bag in one along with about a spoonful of sugar. The other mug was placed in front on Cody, the tea bag as well as a lemon placed on a small plate that the mug rested on. Obi-Wan sat across from Cody, offering her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure how you liked your tea." 

Cody felt her heart beat quicken once again at Obi-Wan's smile. "I've actually never had tea before, madam."

Obi-Wan seemed to let out a small breath. "Well then, I recommend light and sweet. I personally like my tea dark with only a bit of sugar."

Cody nodded, taking the tea bag and dipping it into the hot water. She watched as the herbs began to stain the water, the dark brown color of it flowing in the mug in a way that reminded Cody of a whirlpool. Only this was slow and calm, much unlike the dangerous power of said whirlpools. Cody pulled the bag out, making sure it didn't drip on the table, and took a small sip of her tea. Obi-Wan watched with amusement as Cody quickly drew the mug away from her lips, fighting a sour look that threatened to form on her face.

"Hot?" Obi-Wan asked.

Cody almost laughed. "Yes, very hot."

She may or may not have looked up and down Obi-Wan's frame as she said that, but if her general noticed she didn't say anything. The rest of the evening had been spent discussing things from battle strategies to constellations. Gradually Cody found herself beginning to relax more, only becoming tense when first hearing Obi-Wan laugh. She had never heard birds sing, but from then on her general's laugh took the place of that audio in her mind. For a moment she thought about how lucky she was to have such a kind and level headed general. She had heard rumors about horrible generals who treated her sisters as pawns in some twisted game of chess. Cody would have been loyal to whatever general she had been assigned to, Obi-Wan just made it easier.

* * *

The second time Cody saw Obi-Wan with her hair down was after a particularly rough encounter with General Grievous. Unfortunately, Cody wasn't there to protect her general throughout most of the fight so Obi-Wan had been thrown against more surfaces than she would have liked. What had been tied into a neat bun earlier was now a tangled mess hastily being pushed behind ears or irritably blown out of Obi-Wan's eyes. She also had a split lip and a couple bruises, but the possibility of a concussion was also present.

Grievous had escaped (of course) but Cody was far more worried about her general than that abomination. When they finally crossed paths while searching the enemy ship for Grievous, Cody skidded to a stop so fast she almost fell forward. Obi-Wan saw her concern in her body language and offered her a small smile. 

"I probably look like a mess, don't I?"

It took much of Cody's willpower to not smack the front of her helmet. "Would you like me to escort you to a medic, madam?"

Obi-Wan shook her head, wincing a little bit. "No thank you, I think I can manage." 

"With all due respect, madam." Cody said. "You're not in any condition to continue fighting. If you go on like this your injuries will worsen." 

Once again, Obi-Wan shook her head. "No, Cody, I promise you I'll be fi..."

Obi-Wan pressed her hand to her head and tilted when she tried to take a step. As soon as she saw the lull Cody was right there to catch her, carefully supporting her general's body with her own. 

"Madam,  _please,_ let me take you to the med bay back on our ship." Cody said, almost pleading. 

Obi-Wan sighed, but allowed Cody to lift her into her arms. "Well, since you asked nicely."

Cody found herself smirking at her general. She always seemed to have a sense of humor even in the most dire of situations. 

On the way back to their ship Cody tried not to think about how holding Obi-Wan felt so  _right._ Her hands were pressed to the smooth curves of Obi-Wan's thighs and back, her soft golden red hair brushing against Cody's neck. 

* * *

The third time Cody saw Obi-Wan with her hair down was, in a word, awkward. Cody had been alone in the common fresher, just out of the shower and now brushing her teeth before going to the barracks for a well deserved rest. Her towel had been hung around her neck casually, not worrying about her own nudity. She and her sisters had no problem seeing each other naked, after all they did have the same body. Plus when one spends their entire life sharing dorms and bathrooms you tend to see other people's tits more than your own. 

Cody thought nothing of it when she heard the door to the fresher open, only noticing the moment of chill it brought with it. It was only when she saw red hair, not black, bob behind her in the mirror did she twirl around, her still wet hair slapping onto her cheek. Before her stood a still clothed and red faced Obi-Wan, who had frozen in her tracks at Cody's sudden movements. Obi-Wan had a bag of what Cody assumed to be clothes and a towel clutched to her chest, her blue eyes looking specifically into Cody's own. Cody's own face became flushed as she pulled her towel from her neck and quickly wrapped it around herself, not looking away from Obi-Wan's gaze. After a few painfully awkward seconds Obi-Wan cleared her throat and turned her eyes to the tiled floor.

"My apologies, Cody, I...wasn't aware that you were in here."

Cody pulled her toothbrush out of her mouth, which had suddenly become dry. She quickly washed her mouth out, turning back to her general.

"Um, don't worry about it, madam." Cody said awkwardly.

"Please, don't call me that when you're naked." Obi-Wan said, her face becoming a deeper shade of red. "The shower in my room is, ah, broken. I know that most of the women are off duty around this time so I thought that maybe..."

Cody nodded in understanding. "Yes, that seems reasonable. Please, don't let me get in your way. I'm almost finished."

Obi-Wan smiled nervously at Cody. "Yes...thank you."

With that Obi-Wan quickly made her way to the showers, which was out of sight from where Cody was. Cody knew that she should have left. Instead, she found herself gripping the edges of the sink as she listened to the slide of clothes, the sound of running water crashing against freckled skin. She shouldn't have thought about the beautiful golden red hair being flattened by the water. She shouldn't have thought about what the droplets of water looked like as it slid over pale skin and supple breasts. Cody's face felt hotter than a star, attempting to fight the arousal that threatened to pool between her legs. 

When she heard the water being shut off she was out of there faster than Skywalker charging into battle.

* * *

The fourth time Cody saw Obi-Wan with her hair down was right before the raid onto the Citadel. Obi-Wan had been alone in the command room, looking over the holo of the fortress tensely. Cody had been on her way to the barracks to rest up before the mission, knowing that it may be a while before she had a bed to sleep in. When she saw Obi-Wan standing tensely she almost rolled her eyes. Not that Cody herself wasn't guilty of overworking, but the way Obi-Wan pushed herself made Cody look like a slacker. She slowly made her way into the command room, not bothering to hide her presence from her general.

"Go get some sleep, Cody." Obi-Wan said, not taking her eyes away from the holo table.

Cody sighed and walked forward to stand next to Obi-Wan. Her general looked exhausted, her hair fallen loosely from the simple ponytail she had dawned earlier. Cody took a chance and placed her hand onto Obi-Wan's shoulder. Her general did not shy away, Cody taking that as a good sign.

"You need your rest too, madam." Cody said. "It's my job to keep you safe, after all."

Obi-Wan smirked and looked to Cody with tired eyes. "True, yes, but it is my duty to protect my women as well."

"Yes, but how can you protect your women if your not rested enough to lead?" Cody rebutted playfully. 

Obi-Wan let out a breathy laugh, looking back to the holo once more. "I suppose you're right." She turned fully to Cody, offering her one of her arms. "Would you mind escorting me to my chambers, commander?"

Cody smiled and nodded, taking Obi-Wan's arm in her's. "Of course, general."

The trip to Obi-Wan's quarters was unusually quiet. Most of the women were asleep and Obi-Wan didn't make any move to start a conversation. Instead she would occasionally glance to Cody, a look of guilt creasing her brow. When they reached her quarters instead of simply saying goodbye Obi-Wan's hands lingered on Cody's, looking up to the commander with sad eyes. Cody was about to ask what was wrong when Obi-Wan leaned up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Cody's heart began beating so fast she was almost positive that it would jump out of her chest and run away. Before Cody had a chance to return the kiss Obi-Wan pulled away.

"Please don't hate me." She whispered before quickly entering her quarters, leaving Cody flabbergasted in the hallway.

* * *

The fifth time Cody saw Obi-Wan with her hair down was shortly after the Citadel. Cody had gone to Obi-Wan's quarters looking for answers. She did find answers, but not in the verbal sense. Instead, Obi-Wan had pulled her into a passionate kiss, this time Cody being able to return it with vigor. One way or another Cody found herself in her general's bed without a shirt, said general completely naked beneath her. Obi-Wan's body was better than she had even imagined. Silky pale skin with freckles dotted over lean muscles, supple breasts just big enough to fit in her hand.

Sex wasn't like how she had imagined it to be. Cody was a bit surprised when Obi-Wan broke out into a fit of giggles when she ran her lips over her thighs. At first she thought that she had done something wrong, but this was shot down when Obi-Wan spread her legs a bit wider. Cody ran her fingers and lips all over Obi-Wan's thighs and torso, actually kind of prideful to having her general caught between moans and giggles. The giggles subsided, however, when Cody gripped Obi-Wan's thighs as she ran her tongue over the lips of Obi-Wan's pussy. Obi-Wan had been wet enough already, but Cody practically lapping at her pussy like a starved pup had her practically dripping. Obi-wan gasped shrilly when Cody dipped her tongue into her, trying to get as deep as possible. As she did this Cody let go of one of Obi-Wan's thighs to gentle rub her clit with her thumb, sticking whatever fingers she could into Obi-Wan's warmth. Cody quickened her pace, not stopping until Obi-Wan moaned loudly and she felt the warm walls clenching around her fingers and tongue.  

Obi-Wan sunk into the bed, panting and covered in sweat. Cody's mouth practically watered at the sight, eagerly climbing up the bed when Obi-Wan beckoned her. Obi-Wan reached into her pants, gently stocking her clit and entrance until Cody came with a low grunt, collapsing onto her general. When Cody felt she had the strength she propped herself up onto her elbows, looking down to Obi-Wan with loving eyes. Obi-Wan smiled when Cody kissed her, slow and gentle and deep all at once.

Needless to say, there were many more times Cody saw Obi-Wan with her hair down.   

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't supposed to be sex at the end but it kind of just happened so FUCK IT! I've never written lesbian smut before and surprisingly I find it to be much easier than gay smut. Kind of ironic considering that I'm ace as fuck but eh whatever. I hope you all liked it and I look forward to some feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
